


Cover Me

by campnowhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Laser Tag, Supersanta femslash 2017, supercat, supersanta 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campnowhere/pseuds/campnowhere
Summary: It's supposed to be a friendly game of laser tag at Carter's birthday party, but Kara quickly realizes they're being picked off one by one. Guess who's left at the end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vunnynutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vunnynutt/gifts).



All Kara can hear is the roar of heavy breathing in her ears. It’s so loud it almost drowns out the electronic sounds of gunfire and laughter, of feet shuffling and team leaders yelling. 

It’s only when she realizes it’s her own breathing that she lets out a loud bark of laughter. What a perfect day to lose her edge on the human race…the day she had been looking forward to for weeks. The Saturday of Carter Grant’s birthday laser tag extravaganza. The party of the decade for any teenager and/or laser tag happy adults.

He had delivered her invitation himself, knocking softly on her office door and poking bright blue eyes around it, bringing a smile so wide to her face she swore her cheeks were sore afterwards. It’s his fifteenth and even though they had been keeping in touch through texts and emails, it had been a while since she had seen him in person…almost as long as it had been since she had seen his mother, at least until recently. He had grown at least a few inches and he casually swept his fingers through his mop of curly hair at least once every 30 seconds.

It made her heart hurt how fast he was growing up, sure to be towering over his powerhouse mom by now.

“Kara? Where the hell are you?” she hears crackling through her headset and breaking her out of her daydream. “These kids are killing me!”

Kara checks her flanks again and slides into a dark corner. “I’m in the third quadrant, Alex. And you’re the one who was dying to ‘show those kids who’s boss’, remember?”

“Yeah, well I didn’t realize Carter Grant was the leader of the laser tag rebellion, ok?” 

“Yeah, who knew?” Kara smiles as she tries to shrink further into the darkness.

“How are you doing?” she hears Alex ask through heavy puffs of breath. She must be on the move.

Kara huffs out another laugh. “I’m fine, just still a little weak. It is so loud in here,” she whines. “I’m camping out in the corner hoping to survive a little longer.”

“Ok, I’m going to make a run for the fourth quadrant flag, since I’m the only one mobile.”

“What happened to Winn and James?” Kara asks incredulously. “They told me they would be mopping up Carter’s tears when they were through with him.”

“Ha!” Alex laughs. “They didn’t last 5 minutes. Carter has some tiny sharp-shooter that ambushed them right out of the gate.”

Kara perks up immediately and ducks her head to try and spy around a few corners. “Tiny?” she asks quickly.

“Yeah, like a little mini ninja dressed all in black. Kara, I could really use some cover over here…mothertrucker!!” Alex yells and for a few seconds, all Kara can hear is vague cursing and shuffling and the electronic sounds of death. 

“Alex? Did you get hit?” Kara laughs and then ducks towards the floor when a few of Carter’s friends pass by a little too close for comfort.

“I’d say your sister has been shown who the boss really is,” comes through the earpiece, the soft, playful lilt sending a shiver of excitement down her spine. “So, I stole her earpiece and sent her to the loser’s buffet with Witt and Mr. Olsen. I’m sure they’re comparing their glorious deaths as we speak.”

“Cat,” is the only thing that will leave Kara’s mouth, spoken in exhalation, soft and breathy and completely ridiculous, she thinks to herself. She had already spent the morning lying in the sunbed completely consumed with thoughts of her former boss…of the rooftop dinner they shared the night before. And if that dinner happened to have been on the roof of the white house, well that’s apparently what happens when you nervously asked the white house press secretary out on a date. It was a lovely, quiet dinner so they could catch up, that was interrupted just at the exact moment Kara built up the nerve to slip her fingers into the pale, perfect hand of Cat Grant. 

She shakes her head to try and put up at least the semblance of a strong front. “I didn’t think I’d see you so soon. You didn’t mention that you’d be here…or that you would be picking us off one by one,” she jokes.

“Yes, well,” Kara can hear movement, but Cat’s breath never falters. “I wanted to catch my prey unguarded, Kara. Where do you think Carter attained his superior laser tag skills?”

“Wait…is that why Carter told me to invite other friends?? So you would have someone to kill?” Kara asks incredulously. 

“Kara, now how would it look if someone in my position spent her afternoon killing off her own son’s teenage friends? I needed adult targets,” Cat says knowingly. “It was just a bonus that one of your guests happened to be a trained DEO agent. That will give me bragging rights for a while…”

Kara smiles wide at the thought of her sister getting taken down by the tiny woman. She doesn’t respond, only shifts her position to get a little closer to the exit as she sees the time counting down on the clock overhead. There aren’t many players left on the floor and she bounces in between barricades as quick as her overtired legs will take her. She collapses against a high wall to catch her breath when she hears the next breathy taunt come through her ear.

“On the move Miss Danvers?” Cat laughs lightly. “I figured you would be my unattainable kill, but you’re not putting up much resistance.”

“I’m not out yet, Cat,” Kara huffs. She grunts with effort as her position strains her calves and her knees and her back. Roa, she’s got respect for humans right now.

“Hmm, interesting,” Cat murmurs, “not feeling very _super _today, Kara?”__

__Kara’s head pops up. “Why would you think that?” she deflects._ _

__A few seconds of silence follow before Cat finally responds, her voice soft and her words laced with concern. “You left so suddenly last night. I saw the news…it looked rough.”_ _

__Kara can only hum in response remembering the fight that went on for hours into the night._ _

__“Are you alright, Kara?” Cat pushes. “Carter would have understood. You didn’t have to come if you’re hurt.”_ _

__Kara smiles as the woman’s heart shines through her words, reminding her of the soft touch of her fingers on her arm last night as they talked, of the beautiful sound of her laughter and the understanding in her eyes when she told her she needed to cut their dinner short._ _

__“I’m okay. Not hurt, just…human,” she muses, completely oblivious to her surroundings._ _

__“That’s good to know,” she suddenly _feels _whispered into her left ear. She gasps in surprise and drops her gun, the clatter of the plastic ringing loud against the angled walls. Kara tries to turn, but is held in place by her crouched position. “Now, now, Danvers,” Cat says softly, “no need to panic. I’ll make this quick and painless.”___ _

____Her lips brush Kara’s earlobe with every word and the sensations send a tiny, temporary surge of power through her. Kara turns quicker than the blink of an eye and before Cat knows what’s happening, she is pinned underneath the warmth of the taller blonde, the cold surface of the floor a stark contrast to the heat above her._ _ _ _

____“Well, looks like someone was fibbing,” Cat muses breathlessly as she squirms in Kara’s hold._ _ _ _

____Kara is panting above her, unable to believe that she’s gotten herself in this particular position, especially in her current powerless predicament. “I wasn’t. You startled me,” she pants, “sometimes it kickstarts me a little.” She realizes what she says a second too late and blushes bright red._ _ _ _

____Cat preens underneath her and takes the opportunity to tease Kara a little more. She tucks her gun in a reachable position and runs both hands over Kara’s slim waist, tugs her closer and takes a liberty she didn’t have a chance to take last night in the cool Washington, D.C. evening. She curls her hands and leans up to place her lips against the blushing heat of Kara’s cheek and smiles at her rapid intake of breath. “Kickstart, huh? Sounds like fun,” she smirks._ _ _ _

____Kara’s eyes widen and she tries and fails to hold in another blush. They both start giggling and squirming and they only take their eyes off of one another when the announcer comes over the loudspeaker. 60 seconds left in this game._ _ _ _

____Cat takes Kara’s momentary distraction as her opportunity. She plants her feet flat and pushes at the same time she sends up a silent thank you to her yoga instructor. Kara lands on her back with an ‘oomph’ and Cat quickly takes her position, hands on either side of the younger woman’s head, looking down with a devious grin. She lifts one hand to run her fingers over a smooth cheek. “Time for my prize?” she asks softly, tilting her head and glancing down at lips that are too soft for this world._ _ _ _

____“You haven’t won yet,” Kara responds playfully._ _ _ _

____Cat ducks even closer. “I think I have,” she says right before she catches Kara’s lips in a kiss that sends heat shooting through her body and curling her toes._ _ _ _

____Maybe if Cat’s competitive streak wasn’t so strong, they would have stayed locked in that kiss until the lights came up, but she takes Kara’s intake of breath as the perfect opportunity to remain the queen of something…and that something, is laser tag._ _ _ _

____Kara’s face dropped comically as she realized Cat just took her out. “Did you kiss me just to kill me off?” she asks in disbelief._ _ _ _

____Cat drops another searing kiss to her lips. “No, I kissed you because I wanted to.”_ _ _ _

____“And the killing?” Kara laughs as they climb to their feet._ _ _ _

____Cat tilts her head playfully and takes both of her hands. “Just a bonus.”_ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't let this one go...I just have the idea that Cat can beat anyone at anything. Alex just can't handle it.

Kara glances at her watch for what seems like the millionth time in the last half hour, prompting her somewhat inebriated sister to slap her hand down on the table in frustration.  


“Stop looking at your watch, Kara!” 

Kara stops, her eyes popping open wide at the outburst. “I just glanced at it, Alex. Geez.”

“You’ve looked at your watch 17 times in the past 30 minutes,” Winn supplies helpfully as he carefully pours another round for himself and James from the latest pitcher to arrive at the table.

Kara narrows her eyes and kicks him firmly under the table. “Thanks, Winn,” she grits out as he winces. 

James giggles…literally giggles next to her. “Kara, you are so whipped. You can’t even spend one night away from Cat without pining the whole time,” he ends in another…giggle.

“How much have you had to drink?” she asks incredulously. “Seriously, I thought you guys just got here before I did.” Kara looks back and forth between her three companions in confusion.

Alex barely contains the latest mouthful of her beer. “We’ve been here since four, Kara,” she laughs. “Those of us without a life take great pride in our ability to dedicate to a task. Unlike you,” she finishes accusingly. “Who fawns after her billionaire girlfriend 24/7.” Alex literally hiccups after that.

Kara crosses her arms and pouts which does nothing but cause another round of man giggling. “Look, I know what all this is about. I know all of you are perfectly fine with my relationship with Cat.” 

She raises her eyebrow in question to all of them. She gets nods all around.

“This all started with laser tag and you’re all just mad because my girlfriend has mad skills and kicks your asses at whatever game you can throw at her.”

Again. Nods all around. 

“But we have her this time, Kara,” Alex leans forward and says with much too much conviction for a sane person. “We’ve discovered the one game where we know we will crush her…” she trails off as she sees her sister’s eyes turn hard. “I mean,” she backtracks, “we’ll beat her within the proper rules and regulations,” she finishes nonchalantly while sipping the last of her beer.

“Yeah! Top Golf!!” Winn proclaims, spilling half his drink and drawing scowls from the other two. “What?” he whines.

“You weren’t supposed to tell her, genius,” James half slurs. “Now goody two shoes is gonna tell her girlfriend and ruin our chances.”

Kara snorts. “Like you have any.”

They all gasp in horror.

“Oh, we have a chance blondie,” Alex vows, wrestling her way across the table and elbowing Winn in the face in the process. “Your delicate little flower of a CEO girlfriend may be able to throw darts and shoot people in the dark, but give her an actual skill to master? No, we have her on this one.”

“Yeah,” Winn explains in a very nasal voice, holding his nose in agony.

“Don’t forget bowling, pool and poker,” Kara says with a smirk. She gets varying degrees of arguments after that, ranging from ‘she has an unfair center of gravity’ to ‘we know you helped her cheat’ before she snaps and slaps her own hands down on the table. “You’re all pathetic and I can guarantee you right now, I won’t tell her.” She just raises her eyebrows at their unbelieving looks. “I won’t. She won’t have even an inkling of what this challenge will be and she will still kick all your butts.”

She’s out the door in a blur of motion and they all just stare at each other in confusion for a minute. Meghan drops by the table with another full pitcher. “You all still drinking away your loser woes?” she asks, holding the cold brew up in question.

“We’re not going to be losers anymore,” James says with conviction. “We are about to unseat the Queen.” He holds out a fist and gets two sloppily aimed bumps in return.  


“Drop the booze, M,” Alex says. “We’ve got a Saturday morning strategy to plan.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I really like this,” Cat grins as she walks through the bays. It’s early, but most of the bays are full of small groups chatting and enjoying their breakfast tacos and mimosas. “Remind me to invest in this,” she squeezes her girlfriend’s hand as they make their way closer to their bay on the 2nd level.

“Mom, look!” Carter exclaims from a few steps in front of them. “They even have pro lessons available.”

“Another good point,” Cat murmurs. “Oh, look. It’s the loser’s club,” she says with an exaggerated frown. 

Kara can literally feel Cat holding back her laughter, but she’s unable. She burst into a fit of giggles that matches Carter’s. “What’s with the white pants?” she asks, barely able to speak.

Alex narrows her eyes. “We’re a united front. A team effort,” she nods confidently, standing beside James and Winn in matching golf pants and shoes.

“Look, mom. They even have matching shoes,” Carter laughs from the circle of Kara’s arm.

“Now, now, Carter. Let’s not make fun of the children,” she smirks. “Kara explained to me your…conviction of this month’s game selection. I want to reassure you all that she didn’t give me a clue to today’s activity. I am impressed though. The concept is fascinating,” she ends in a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes. 

Alex narrows her eyes while James and Winn flag down their waiter for the first round of mimosas. “Carter, let me show you the rules,” she smiles evilly as her pseudo-nephew hurries to her side. 

“Cat, you want in on this round?” James asks while Winn adds item after item to his brunch buffet. 

“Definitely. Thank you, darling,” Cat says before she’s fully distracted by the rules of the games on the LCD screen in front of her. A few minutes later, she feels familiar strong arms circling her waist.

“Ever played golf before?” Kara asks while leaving a small nibble here and there. It was a long night of superhero antics before she settled into bed beside her love this morning and she’s feeling the distance. The alarm came way too early for her liking.

“Oh…here and there,” Cat says distractedly.

“Mmmm,” Kara hums. “And the photo of you, Lois and that ginormous trophy in your office is from what sport?” she asks innocently.

Cat chuckles. “The Metropolis Amateur Open,” she sighs. “27 weeks of professional lessons just so I could beat Lois and force her to be my caddy the next year. It was worth every second and every penny.”

Kara tries to hide her chuckles in her girlfriend’s neck. “Yeah, I saw the next year’s picture too.”

“She was not happy,” Cat says wryly.

“Definitely not.” 

“I could act like I’ve never seen a golf club before,” Cat says innocently. “This doesn’t have to go on forever,” she wraps her hands tight around the arms holding her and snuggles back into her own personal superheater. “I hate to keep your sister at arm’s length just because of a game.”

“I know how competitive you are,” Kara teases. “I don’t want you folding for anyone, not even my sister. There’s no reason for that.”

Cat turns in her arms. “I love you. That’s enough of a reason,” she says plainly. Her eyes widen with Kara’s when she realizes the severity of that statement. “And I realize now that that particular statement should have at least been more private,” she ends in a panicked whisper. “But it doesn’t make it any less true," she says with a hand upon Kara's cheek.

Kara takes a few seconds to swallow the lump in her throat. “I love you, too,” she whispers as she meets Cat’s lips. “And I love Carter and I love our life together already.”

Cat closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths. “That’s very, very good news,” she smiles as she meets Kara’s lips again.

“Hey SuperLips, how about you give your girlfriend a break so I can kick her butt?” Alex yells obnoxiously. Carter is beside her at the pitch shaking his head with a knowing smile. 

Kara gives her sister a death glare before returning her lips to her favorite spot. “How about you wipe the floor with her so I can show you just how much I love you later, champ?” she asks with a smile. “Carter and I will cheer you on and eat breakfast tacos.”

“Mmmm…I think you may be the perfect partner, Miss Danvers,” she says with a smile and a kiss before stalking her way towards the pitch. 

Kara has just slung an arm around Carter’s shoulder when she hears, “Now, Alex, I may need a bit of coaching with this one. Why don’t you go first?”

She glances over her shoulder and catches a wink thrown her way as Cat twirls a 9 iron around one finger. 

Rao, that woman is hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> txnmcky on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> For the SuperSanta Femslash 2017 prompt: Sparring/playful laser tag and one pins down the other and kisses her before winning/shooting her.
> 
> txnmcky on tumblr


End file.
